Episode 4868/4869 (25th December 2007)
Plot After much furtive searching, Perdy's suspicions are confirmed when she opens Grayson's briefcase and finds the missing cardigan, and letter from Rosemary proving that she's alive and kicking. Panicking, Gray disappears with the suitcase, intending to burn the contents. However he's shocked when he discovers it to be empty. At the Woolpack, Diane's enthusiasm and exuberance isn't shared by the rest of the awkward Sugden clan. However, as the champagne flows and charades begins, relations appear to thaw until there's a knock at the door. Elsewhere, Debbie is a driver down and tries to persuade Sam into doing the Christmas Day shift. Determined to spend the day with his son, Sam refuses and instead talks Debbie into coming over to Jacobs Fold. Meanwhile, the rest of the Dingles struggle to enjoy themselves, sad that Sam isn't in the fold. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Melanie Doland - Caroline Strong *Greg Doland - Shaun Prendergast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Duke Woods - Dicken Ashworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Ben Shooter (uncredited) *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver Guest cast *Ernest Ampleforth - Bill Thomas *DI Frank Blackmore - Daniel Coll Locations *Main Street *Connelton View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen, dining room and driveway *Hotten Police Station - Cell and interview room *Home Farm - Kitchen and woodland *Church Lane car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom, public bar, car park and beer garden *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *Unknown road *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Dale View - Front garden and living room *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen Notes *This special hour-long Christmas episode was broadcast at 6.50pm. *''Merry Christmas Everyone'' by Shakin Stevens plays during the episode's final scenes. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,190,000 viewers (29th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns